1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna unit for portable communication terminals. More particularly, the present invention relates to an antenna unit with integrated TV and communication antennas for portable communication terminals, which is capable of receiving a TV broadcast signal as well as a communication signal. Also, the present invention relates to a signal receiving method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable communication terminals have become popular. As a consequence, multi-functional communication terminals have been developed which satisfy various desires of the consuming public in addition to the conventional simple audio communication function. The desired multiple functions include a video-on-demand (VOD) function, a video communication function, a digital camera function, an Internet function, a TV function, etc.
A portable communication terminal with the above-mentioned TV function is a device that allows a user to watch TV broadcast programs using a display unit of the portable communication terminal in addition to the communication function.
The portable communication terminal with the TV function has at least two radio frequency (RF) units, since a frequency band necessary for audio and data transmission/receipt is different from a frequency band necessary for TV broadcasting. As a result, the portable communication terminal has various operation modes, such as a phone mode, a standby mode, and a TV mode. The TV mode is an image-receiving mode combined with the standby mode. An antenna, which receives conventional TV broadcast signals, is connected to a TV tuner in the portable communication terminal. Another antenna, which transmits/receives audio signals, is connected to a duplexer.
The construction of the portable communication terminal with the TV function is very complicated, since the portable communication terminal requires the TV antenna to receive the TV broadcast signals as well as the communication antenna to transmit/receive the audio signals, as compared to the construction of the conventional portable communication terminal exclusively used to transmit/receive audio signals. Specifically, the two antennas, i.e., the TV antenna and the communication antenna, are separately mounted in the portable communication terminal with the TV function comprising a single terminal body, which causes the following problems.
Firstly, the TV antenna and the communication antenna are separately mounted in the single terminal body of the portable communication terminal with the result that miniaturization of the terminal body of the portable communication terminal is very difficult.
Secondly, the construction of the antenna unit, and thus the entire construction of the portable communication terminal, is very complicated, since the TV antenna and the communication antenna are separately mounted in the single terminal body of the portable communication terminal, which increases the manufacturing costs of the portable communication terminal.
Thirdly, the portable communication terminal is not aesthetically pleasing, since the TV antenna and the communication antenna are separately mounted in the single terminal body of the portable communication terminal. This is because the TV antenna and the communication antenna are constructed in the shape of conventional retractable antennas. The TV antenna is extended from the terminal body of the portable communication terminal when a user watches a TV program on the portable communication terminal. It is predicted that the aesthetic appearance of portable communication terminals may be critical to product marketing in the future.
Fourthly, the portability of the portable communication terminal is decreased, since the TV antenna and the communication antenna are separately mounted in the single terminal body of the portable communication terminal. This is because the TV antenna and the communication antenna are constructed in the shape of conventional retractable antennas, and the antennas are extended from the terminal body of the portable communication terminal when they are used. The antenna unit of the portable communication terminal comprises a helical antenna and a rod antenna, which are well known.
Fifthly, the TV antenna and the communication antenna may be easily damaged when the portable communication terminal is dropped, since the TV antenna and the communication antenna are separately mounted in the single terminal body of the portable communication terminal. The portable communication terminal is frequently dropped. When the portable communication terminal is dropped, the antenna unit, comprising TV antenna and communication antennas, is easily damaged or broken because the antenna unit is extendable from the terminal body of the portable communication terminal.